Leopardon
Leopardon was a giant robot that Spider-Man used to defeat his enemies. Later Takuya was recruited into the Spider-Army. He used Leopardon to oppose Solus, but the robot was easily destroyed by Solus' Cosmic Power. Its remains were recovered by Lady Spider and Spider-Man 2099, who rebuilt it and augmented its weaponry using nuclear material. It was present in the final battle with the Inheritors, where it was reunited with a joyful Takuya. In the aftermath of the war, Leopardon was last seen with Takuya overlooking Mayday Parker return to her world, afterwards Leopardon and his master returned home safely. Powers The Marveller is the spacecraft that Garia came to Earth with. It is 45 meters tall and weighs over 25,000 tons. It is usually stored underground and surfaces by cracking the ground whenever Spider-Man summons it. The ship's bridge is shaped like a leopard's head, which is where Leopardon's head is stored, and cracks left and right when transforming into robot mode (when it becomes Leopardon, the bridge is located inside its back). Although it's shape might not seem suitable to fly within the Earth's atmosphere, it has the capability of flying at a speed of Mach 15. It is capable of flying to outer space at the speed of light. Because Marveller is usually transformed immediately into Leopardon whenever Spider-Man boards it, it is rarely seen in spacecraft mode. The Marveller is primarily equipped with cannons on its bow, which are capable of destroying most Machine BEMs. Leopardon is a giant robot that the Marveller can transform into. It is over 60 meters tall and has a weight of over 25,000 tons. According to Murakami, the name may have been taken from the German battle tank Leopard. | Weapons = Leopardon is equipped with the following types of weapons, which are used accordingly to the situation. *'Arm Rocket:' A flying rocket punch capable of destroying walls with five feet of thickness. *'Arc Turn:' The decoration on Leopardon's head flies around like a boomerang. It emits a ray of light while flying. *'Leopardon Strings:' A rope that attaches to objects that is launched from its chest. *'Spider Protector:' A shield created from an energy panel emitted by both of Leopardon's lower legs, it takes the shape of a spider webbing. *'Sword Vigor:' A sword attached to Leopardon's right leg, Leopardon never actually wields it in combat, throwing it instead for its finishing move against the Machine BEMs. It is a powerful weapon due to its capability of destroying most Machine BEMs in a single blow. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-TRN562, Peter Parker created his mech suit after watching classic Japanese action shows. This version was outfitted with the Spider-Man design. ''Marvel Avengers Academy'' | CurrentOwner = Takuya Yamashiro | PreviousOwners = May Reilly, Miguel O'Hara | Notes = *Leopardon's Spider Protector is shown in promotional materials and stills, but was never actually used in the show. | Trivia = *During the latter half of the TV series, the Leopardon costume used during the fight scenes was stolen from the film set. Due to the show's producers lacking the time and funds to make a new suit, the show began to heavily rely on stock footage of Leopardon, splicing it together with new footage of the daily villain. *Leopardon has a prominent role in the novel Ready Player One by Ernest Cline. | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Robots Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Spider-Man Equipment